One shots
by thatonemessedupdude
Summary: Just bits and pieces of ideas if yall want any of them into a full story please tell me WARNING there is loudest and some of these stories will be very dark if you don't like it don't read it
1. feel better

I just thought of this while I was doing dishes hope you like it.

Disclamer: I do not own the Loud house Nickelodeon does.

Lincoln was in his room late at night. Thinking about life, about all the evil the world had to offer and a tear rolled down his face. Every day on the news he heard about terrible things. Children getting raped. Schools getting shot up. Lincoln had a big heart and these things greatly disturbed him.

He also thought about his sisters. The great love he felt for them and if something ever happened to them he wasn't sure he could live with himself. With that thought he finally lost control and started crying and shaking as a panic attack over took him.

Lincoln was so caught up in his pain he didn't notice his door open or foot steps going torwards him. But he did notice the arms go around him. Luna hummed into his ear untill he finally calmed down.

"What is it Linc you can talk to me" her voice so smooth he melted into her arms.

"Am...am I a good brother..."

"Oh course Linc your the best"

"Promise?"

"I promise here come with me i'll cheer you up?"

"But it's kinda late are you sure you wanna leave?"

"Just trust me and come on"

Lincoln did trust his sister very much so he got up and went with her. They climbed out the window and onto the roof. They sat next to each and watched the stars for a bit.

" I got something that will make you feel better Linc."

She pulled out a little baggie and a bong from her pocket.

"Um we shouldn't be doing that"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do"

"Then trust that this is ok besides it will make you feel better" Luna then showed Lincoln how to take a hit from it. After about five hits later they where both stoned as fuck.

"Man Luna i'm really hungry I need something to eat."

"Eat me Lincoln."

"Um what?"

"Lincoln your the only guy I know that has been always there for me. Your very attractive and i'll admit I have a crush on you. It had to take this weed being in me to work up the nerve to tell you how I feel so please Lincoln make me a women and i'll make you a man."

Lincoln's pants grew very tight and a deep blush swept across his face. Without knowing what to do or say he kissed her. At first she froze in shock then melted into it. Her hand drifted down to his pants as she unzipped his pants and pulled out his member out the end already wet with precum.

"Wait before we do this we lowkey gotta get some food first cause i'm hungry as fuck right now"

"Alright lets go to Mcdonalds" and they walked there holding hands the whole way. This was the start of something amazing and they both knew it.


	2. Lincoln's secret

Disclamer: I do not own The Loud House nickelodeon does

 _"Fuck I need to do this report"_

"Yo Luna can I use your computer mines fucked and I have to get a good grade on this report or I'll fail the class"

"Naa sorry Luan I broke mine a while ago" She paused to think " Ask Lincoln to use his Dude, he was on it today.

"Ok thanks Luna"

She got up and walked down the hall and knocked on Lincoln's door. She heard some ruffling around then.

"COME IN" Lincoln yelled from the inside. Luan opened the door to find Lincoln laying on his bed with a comic book in his hands.

"Hey Linc can I borrow your computer for a little bit I gotta do this report and if I don't i'll fail."

"Alright you can use it but don't be digging though my person shit there's stuff on there you don't want to see"

" I won't and thanks Linc your the best brother ever"

"Anytime Luna"

With that Luan went back into her room. Luna wasn't there " _Oh yea she went to go chill with Sam I remembe_ _r_." So Luan started doing her report about American Independance but she couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding so much that he needed to say don't go digging around. " _A quick peak won't hurt"_ So she went to his internet history. There where 573 search results of incest porn " _Holy shit that's alot of porn"_ Then the thought hit her " _Does he have a thing for his sister's?_ " She had to investigate further she started looking though files on his computers when one catch her eye. The file was simply named "Luan" she clicked on it. It was a document that was 50 pages long.

Some of it was about them just fucking or about Lynn and Lincoln falling in love and Luan going crazy trying to get with Lincoln. Or about Luan coming up with a crazy plan to get with Lincoln. There was even one about them having kids together. " _I thought I was the only one who felt like this_." And just like the Luan of countless fanfictions she had a plan.

(fast forward to night time)

"Hey Linc can I come in?" Lincoln heard Luan say from outside his door.

"Uh sure"

The door opened and Luan was staring at Lincoln. " _Her eyes look like there fucking burning with lust_ " then he quickly dismissed the thought _"No that's crazy"_

"Hey Lincoln I wanted to see how the best brother in the world is doing?"

"Um i'm ok"

"Watcha doing?"

" Um nothing"

"Mind if I join?"

"Um No sis come on in." Luan went and plopped down on Lincoln's lap.

"Um whatcha doing there sister"

"Just sitting where I belong"

Lincoln tried to fight the urge the keep his member down but his lust was to powerful. " _iv'e written about this moment hundreds of times this iv'e had so many dreams of this happening."_

"Damn Linc is that a banana or are you just happy to see me?"

"Why don't you see for yourself."

And she did that night his wildest dreams came true. Every fanfiction couldn't have come close to how amazing it was.


End file.
